Symphony In Black
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: One-Shot. EnvyEdward. Why was..why was Envy inside his head? What did he want from him?


Symphony in Black

By Any Unborn Child (night_owl_9)

_Back to the shadows, I know you're behind me…_

In retrospect, Ed didn't like thinking about any of the Homunculi. He didn't like thinking about them period.

He had had encounters with all of them.

Too many times.

They had the nerve to try to destroy him, to take away what he valued most.

In the beginning, he didn't believe that he had much that they would want – but no. They found ways to screw with him, mess with his head, mess with his psyche. It all drove him mad. How each of them was so deformed, so twisted, so…so…inhumane.

Inhumane.

They each exemplified inhumanity perfectly.

But…at the same time…near the end…there were times when they were more human than even he.

But none more so than Envy.

That name still left a bad taste in Ed's mouth, and he was just thinking about him.

Whenever he heard Envy's voice, whether it was audible to the rest of the world or not, it sent a shiver down his spine and sent his mind reeling….

The acidity in each word, the condescending tone, the throaty way his intonation curled around the words he spoke, the lips that sprung from his lips – it was enough to make Ed sick.

And enough to…enough to…

"_Still just a puppet, aren't you pipsqueak?" _

There it was.

That voice.

The chill.

The way it made his blood run cold.

"_Edward Elric." _

There it was again.

Each syllable coming from the deepest hatred, the pits of hell.

Ed could feel a burning sensation in the pit of his chest.

"_…." _

What was this? What was he feeling?

Why was he so affected by him?

By Envy???

By his voice????

"_I've been looking for you!"_

**No! No, Stop!!!**

**What do you want??? **

These would be his thoughts.

At hearing that…that voice again.

"_You know what I want!" _

Oh God.

He…

He…

Envy was…responding…

He was inside his head!!!

Oh God!!!

This couldn't be him.

It couldn't be.

Envy was…

Envy was…

**Get out!!!**

**Get the fuck out of my head!!!!**

**Get out of my head!!!!**

"_You're so easy to toy with, Edward. It's a wonder that I haven't tried to mindfuck you sooner…." _

**Goddamn it ------you----**

"_You pretend to be sooo angelic, such a FUCKING Messiah to everyone that you know. Even to your sweet, little brother who looks up to you __**so**__ dearly..." _

**Don't bring Al into this, you son of a ----**

"_You know what you are, and I know what I am. Don't try to be preachy to me, Fullmetal!" _

Preachy? What did he…

"_You know EXACTLY what I mean." _

Ed stayed silent, unsure of what he should say.

What was he talking about?

"_You preach all the time about equivalent exchange, how the process works, and all that crap. You know what happened to me!! You know what happened to me because of your BASTARD OF A FATHER!! And for WHAT??? FOR WHAT??!!" _

Ed shuddered; his whole body ran cold, goosebumps filing on his one human arm. His other arm, his auotmail, just became colder.

What Envy said next would chill him even more.

At this thought, the homunculus' tone changed somewhat. Not as angry, but the brimming hatred was still there.

"_But don't worry. None of this was your fault. You didn't have anything to do with it. All you did was be born. All you did, __**and continue to do**__, is exist in this world you call your own. But it's not your world. No. It's my world. It's MY world. I can do WHATEVER I want – if I want to destroy everything you hold dear, I can. If I want to kill a few people, I can. I have the right AND the privilege. Because of what I lost for being human. Now that I'm a homunculus, I can do…"_

"_Whatever…_

_I…_

_Want." _

It was if he was whispering these words, these tormented and hateful and sociopathic and scorned words, in Ed's ear.

It was as if he could feel the cold heat emiating from Envy's skin, his body.

Ed tried to shut his eyes, to cover his ears, anything to stop the barrage of words.

It wasn't working.

"_I own you, Edward."_

**Please…stop…**

"_And you can't do anything about it…"_

**Stop…**

**Stop…**

"_You're mine. I can do whatever I want to you." _

**Stop…**

**Stop…**

**Please…**

"_You're mine." _

**Stop…**

**Stop. **

**Stop it.**

**Stop it.**

**Stop it.**

**Stop it.**

**Stop it!!!!**

**Stop it!!!!**

**Stop it!!!!**

**Stop it!!!!**

**STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"_**You're mine." **_

The conversation ends there.

Ed's eyes stay wide, in a seemingly impenetrable state of shock. His entire body has run cold.

He was frozen.

The tears that run down his cheeks stay frozen.

His mind, normally maintaining the plume of tactical rationale and random gibbering, stays frozen.

He is frozen.

Edward Elric and Envy's symphony, however twisted and complicated, ends there.

But it will continue. Just not now.

It will continue. Because it will never end.

_**Fin **_


End file.
